Maleko Sealke
100px Maleko Sealke is the 17-year-old son of the Selkies. He is an Hawaiian Monk Seal. Character Personality Maleko lives in the here and now and does not worry too much about the future or, sometimes, not even about the consequences of his actions. He is very layed back. If you do not find him laying around, enjoying the sun or eating, you will find him in the water swimming or surfing. He appears to be enjoying life alot as he never seems to be upset or sad. It is also very hard to make him angry, but what will is touching his sealskin while he is not wearing it in some way. Because without it, he won't be able to transform back to his seal form. His sealskin basically is the source of his superhuman powers. Appearance In his normie appearence he has a dark tanned skin and long, blond hair. His seal appearance has light gray, spotted, smooth skin which might darken due to aging. He can also trigger some sort of hybrid appearance by throwing over his sealsking rather than wearing it 'properly', as seen in his artwork. Facts * He can be seen as a naturist. He would rather go without clothes...so friends might see a bit more Maleko than they want every now and then XD * Even though the profile suggests otherwise, he is not a violent person. It's just that without his sealskin he cannot turn back into a Seal and thus could not return to the ocean. * He tends to get very excited about new stuff he doesn't know from 'down under'. He really enjoys living on land. * He is a layabout, lives in the moment and does not care about the future or the consequences of his actions. * However he enjoys everything that concerns water. He loves surfing the most though. Relationships Friends Abilities * Fast Swimming * Breath Holding This abilities are present in his normie form as well but very limited due to his normie body properties. He still has above average swimming spead and can hold his breath longer than the average but his true potential only showes when he is 100% seal. * Seal-Normie Transformation '''requres his sealskin. By taking it off, he becomes a normie, by putting it on, he becomes a seal. Classic Monster '''Selkies (also spelled silkies, sylkies, selchies; Irish: chéile séala, Scots: selkie fowk) are mythological creatures found in Irish, Scottish and Faroese folklore. Similar creatures are described in the Icelandic traditions. Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land. The legend is apparently most common in Orkney and Shetland. Trivia * Maleko is bigrikas 36th entry to the fandom. He was introduced on 27th December 2016. * His name can be translated to "male Selkie" * His new profile Art was made by the very talented Uzelok21as a commision for bigrika. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Selkie Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal